


Hydrangea

by TopHat



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopHat/pseuds/TopHat
Summary: Contessa catches Number Man alone in a hallway. Someone joins in.





	Hydrangea

A hand slipped over Kurt’s mouth, even as the second went to his belt. “Hydrangea.”

His eyes searched up and down the corridor, math spiraling out, searching for a witness. There was no one of course, not with Contessa’s timing, but the primal part of Kurt’s brain would never understand the idea of limited omniscience. Even the rational parts of his mind were a little nervous, citing David and some of the deviants as potential confounds to the scenario. A one percent chance of risk of capture was almost too high to even consider, but the feeling of Contessa’s fingers around his length shoved those concerns to the back of his mind.

“Still,” Contessa said, grip tightening and voice sharp as a whip. Kurt froze, and the fingers went back to their dance, slowly coaxing his length to size. “Good boy.”

A noise escaped Kurt, somewhere between a whimper and a yelp, and a _thrum_ of heat coursed through him. He groaned, feeling the peak, and a flush rose to his face. They’d had sex without powers before, but the latent reflexes from the few times she had used the Path in the bedroom made her embarrassingly good at getting him off. As the pressure built Kurt resigned himself to yet another quick expense of spirit, tinged with disappointment.

Contessa’s hand pulled away, leaving him painfully erect. It took a second to register the loss of pressure, and before Kurt could complain he felt something slip into one ear. Something dry and soft, which muffled the sound of his panting in that ear.

An ear plug.

“Relax,” Contessa murmured. A quick kiss to the back of his neck and the second earplug was in. His glasses came off and Contessa’s hand went over, leaving him blind, deaf, and mute.

For a terrifying second, nothing happened.

Then something warm and wet wrapped around the head of Kurt’s cock. Something warm, wet, and familiar. A tongue flicked playfully at the tip, the slowly extended along the underside of his member as somehow, impossibly, his lover began to deep throat him. Cheeky tickles of tooth alternatively terrified and thrilled him, weakening his knees and making his catch his breath mid-bob.

The sensations paused, Kurt’s length fully sheathed in a velveteen cover. A hand reached up to take his, one with calluses unlike Contessa’s. The not-stranger guided Kurt’s fingers to a mess of wiry hair, shaggy and thick, and squeezed reassuringly once before disappearing.

Jack started his motions again and Kurt stopped thinking entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my betas and Peri for providing the inspiration.


End file.
